DNA
. A luminant substance is bound to the DNA.]] Deoxyribonucleic acid or DNA is (basically) a substance inside bodies that is the main dictator of what those bodies look like. The structure of DNA looks like a spiralling staircase. The specific information in the DNA is called the genetic code. The words DNA or Genetic material are synonyms. All genetic information in a single cell is called "the Genome". DNA stands for . Because DNA is that main dictator it is vital in any procedure to recreate dinosaurs. Therefore, DNA is discussed or appears many times in Jurassic Park novels, movies and games. It even became a reoccurring character: Mr. DNA. This article describes what DNA is and how it functions based on what is revealed in the Jurassic Park Franchise. DNA also is prone to mutations that can result in a change such as polar bears. As it controls an apearence slight mutations may cause massive changes. NOTE: As Mr. DNA is a cartoon character, he is just a representation of a thing in the same way Mickey Mouse doesn't look like an actual mouse. DNA is a strand Compared to the novels DNA is only birefly adressed in the Jurassic Park movies. In Jurassic Park, the subject is touched upon in the Showroom scene. In the film, Mr. DNA explains: "A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing!" This explanation probably leaves most viewers oblivious to what DNA really is. With that introduction the film starts InGen's protocol to recreate the dinosaurs. Mr. DNA calls DNA a "strand", which should be understood as filament, string of thread. With some imagination Mr. DNA looks like a strand, like a beads necklace of white, yellow, blue and red beads. DNA is a double strand In the last part of the showroom film we can see Mr. DNA with another thing that looks like a beads necklace with two strings. This one is made up of grey, blue, white, green and purple beads, and some "G"s, "A"s, "C"s and "T"s hanging in it at random places. Somehow, the producers hoped the viewers understood that this was DNA too. This necklare looks more like real DNA than Mr. DNA because here DNA consists of a double strand. DNA is a double spiral In the intro screen of the Jurassic Park NES game a DNA molecule appears. Although DNA has nothing to do with the story. Here the DNA looks unlike anything shown in the Showroom Scene. Like in the film the DNA consists of two strands of coloured beads. The beads of the one strands look qua colour the same as the beads of the other strand. The beads with the same colour are connected by a horizontal bar. But the important part is that the strands have the shape of a . The two strands are spiralling around each other throughout the animation. DNA is a double helix In the film, when Mr. DNA says "Virtual Reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence", a scientist is shown looking at a screen where a 'virtual reality display' of DNA seen. In this shot (which is a few seconds long) the more famous double spiral version of DNA is shown. It looks very different from Mr. DNA or the beads necklace. DNA has four different bases These are cytosine, guanine, adenine, and thymine. These are all meantioned by name in Jurassic World by Gray who used the desplay board. Category:Science of Jurassic Park